whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxwell Lord
Maxwell Lord IV, initially, worked behind the scenes to establish the Justice League League International, while under the control of a villainous computer created by Metron. The computer wanted Max to set up a worldwide peacekeeping organization, as part of its plan to dominate the world. Unfortunately, the plan failed terribly due partially to the bumbling efforts of Bateman, who wanted to halt the erection of a new Justice League by storming Lord's mansion home. After getting dragged away by Lord's tactical security team, Bateman broke back into the mansion and crashed Lord's computer. Later Life Having failed miserably in life, Maxwell Lord took to drinking with Amygdala, the Riddler, and Killer Croc at a bar in Gotham City. He ended up by drinking too much and gambling away the remains of his supercomputer designed by Metron to another villain known as the Cavalier. For a while, Maxwell scrounged together cash by holding up charity stores and stealing lunch money from Killer Moth. He finally received enough money by collecting it for the preservation of moths across the globe, in Killer Moth's name. However, the costume he wore stolen from the drug addled Signalman caused Lord to be mocked by youthful audiences. In a rage, he attacked a police officer, and was subdued by Ted Kord, AKA Blue Beetle, who bashed him in the head with a nightstick. Shortly afterwards, Maxwell Lord took up company with Ra's al Ghul, only to have Ra's die at the hands of Bateman. In the wake of this incident, Lord dyed his hair black to himself look tougher. Lord was then kicked out of the organization by the Scarecrow for being such a loser, and wandered among Gotham City's homeless before meeting up with Superman, the pimp from the stars. However, he was laughed out of Gotham when he attacked (and failed) to kill Superman with a pencil. Arkham Asylum Some time later, Animal Man and the Question caught a glimpse of Lord's car in Hub City (actually the Mothmobile, claimed after the death of Killer Moth), and reported him for unpaid parking tickets. Angered, Lord tracked down Animal Man and shot him, only to realize he'd just killed Ted Kord instead. He then took Kord's costume for his own (Somewhat an improvement over the Signalman costume) and committed himself to Arkham Asylum. To avenge Kord's death, Wonder Woman tracked Lord down in Arkham and snapped his neck, only to realize he'd already killed himself by eating some of Lumpy Custard's infamous tofu. 's tofu that really killed him first.]] Resurrection Maxwell Lord was somehow resurrected (Still equipped with a broken neck), and managed to break into Arkham Asylum's 'hack-proof' security computer network. After beating the security guard senseless with his own nightstick, Lord threw himself into the system of computer cables and electronics, absorbing all of the cyber energy and turning his brain into.....The Ultimate Brain. Having dubbed himself the 'Ultimate Brain', Maxwell Lord went back to his now-abandoned and ruined mansion home, stole what was left of Metron's computer back from the Cavalier, and reassembled it. Unfortunately for Lord, though Metron could not come back (He resurrected Grover Maroni instead), Lord killed Grover out of fury, and then threw a tantrum. His 'Ultimate Brain' however, allowed him to, when he was done with his temper tantrum, start the Justice League International like he had planned to all along, now without Metron's help. He started the new team of heroes, and used it to advertise a line of highly unsuccessful action figures and fast food children's meals so he could amass a fortune. However, he soon met opposition in the form of the Injustice League II, who were determined to destroy the JLI fast food icons and replace them themselves. Designed to fight the Justice League International, the second Injustice League not only didn't do anything evil... they started getting into the hero act. After getting their butts kicked by the Justice League International, Maxwell Lord established them as a Justice League... in Antarctica, led by G'nort, possibly the universe's least competent Green Lantern. The ex-villains seemed quite happy to share in the success of the JLI, although none of their action figures or failed movies made it to the shelves or the cinema. Lord then used Brother Eye, an orbiting robot designed by Bateman, to turn humans into OMACS, or Obsessed Motorized Affronted Cool Surprises, which he had no idea what it meant but thought it sounded catchy. Lord disguised each OMAC as Christmas presents and sent them to orphan children all over the world. The OMACS possessed them and anyone they came into contact with, giving them wicked urges to enter agressive politics, admit themselves to Arkham Asylum, commit suicide, or all three. Lord ordered the OMACS to go forth and attack all that was holy, but was thwarted when his OMACS either lost reelection, killed themselves, or ended up Arkham Asylum inmates. Determined to stop Lord once and for all, Wonder Woman then invaded Maxwell's mansion with her Lasso of Truth and a bowl of Lumpy Custard's tofu, defeating and ending the threat of the 'Ultimate Brain' once and for all. And he still died a loser. Lord, Maxwell Lord, Maxwell Lord, Maxwell Lord, Maxwell Lord, Maxwell Lord, Maxwell Lord, Maxwell Lord, Maxwell